Twilight: the rock band
by Clarissa Yume
Summary: The Twilight cast are all human, and are part of a band named Twilight. Along with their manager and best friend Bella, they are getting a new member, a female singer. Who just happens to be Bella's long lost cousin, and the best thing to happen to them?


It had been close to three years since the beginning of our music career. The 'our' being me, my two brothers, my brothers' girlfriends, and my best friend. We were known as the band to beat in the music industry, and that kept us on top of the world. Until our manager, my best friend, announced that we needed to add a female singer to the group. It was a little weird considering that we already had two girls who could sing in the group, but she said that we needed to get a new voice. Something that no band would expect coming from us, and that is what lead us to the building we were standing in front of.

"Are you sure we can find any one that already hasn't been signed in this place?" asked Emmett as we were walking inside to meet up with the record company's owner.

"This is the place they said that all their up-and-coming newbies come to record" said Bella, looking at the board on the wall that had names and room numbers on it.

"They set aside a few promising ones for us, and also one they said they highly recommend for us" continued Alice, as if Bella already told her this.

"Okay we are in studio 3 on the fourth floor" said Bella, leading us to an elevator and going to the studio when we got on the fourth floor.

Inside was a huge room that looked like a lounge and then a recording studio on the other side of the room. Sitting on the couch were five girls, three of the five were blondes that you could just tell knew how to do nothing but sing or lip-sing. The other two were red-heads that looked like they were both spoiled to the core. We were talking to them, just to see if they were compatible with us, and so far, they weren't.

"I'm sorry, but there is one girl who is missing" said the producer in the studio, noticing something was amiss.

Just then a girl came rushing through the door with brown hair and the most amazing amber eyes on the planet. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt that said BITE ME in blood red with blood dripping from the letters. This girl could looked like she was someone who we could get along with, but of course, the other girls were dressed like that only you could tell that it wasn't natural on them.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being so late. I got caught up with a meeting with the owner and lost track of time. I'm very sorry for missing introductions, but I'm Tori, Tori Anderson" said 'Tori', putting her hand out to Bella's turned back.

"Well, it is very nice to… meet you. OH MY GOSH, IT'S YOU" shouted Bella, pulling Tori into a hug and jumping up and down with her.

"Bella, how long has it been? You look amazing" said Tori, pulling away and looking at Bella.

"I look amazing? Have you looked in a mirror lately, you are put-models-to-shame, drop-dead beautiful. What happened to the cousin that used to play in the sand in Phoenix with me and always sing to me?" asked Bella with a pout on her face.

Now everyone was confused, the five girls were glaring at the brunette, because not only was she the most beautiful thing on earth but just her speaking voice was the sound of music. Also, she already knew a connection to help her get into the band. All of the band members, including myself, were just confused at what they were talking about.

"I grew up, and what are you doing? I remember you saying that you would never even touch the music industry if it was the last job on earth. Well, who cares, I'm just happy to see you again" said Tori, pulling Bella into another hug.

"Um… Bella… can you tell us what is going on?" asked Rosalie.

"Oh yeah, of course; sorry, this is my cousin, Tori from when I was little in Phoenix. She had to move to Japan, because of her father and mother's company. We saw each other every so often, but I had to go to Japan to see her, that's why you all have never met her. When we were still able to see each other in the states, people would often mistake us for twins because we did everything together" said Bella, after which she introduced us to her cousin.

"Okay, now that you are finally here, how about we start with the recording?" said the producer, taking the six girls into the studio, having one recording and the others in different rooms practicing.

"Man, Bella, you didn't ever tell us you had a cousin that smokin' hot" said Emmett with a smile on his face.

"Bella, she has the fashion sense as you. I know why they called you twins know. Rose and I are going to have to give both of you make-overs" said Alice, smiling at the thought of another living Barbie.

"I liked the shirt, I wonder if she will tell me where she got it?" asked Jasper, trying to getting Alice to get out of her fantasy land.

"Oh no, you are not getting a shirt like as long as I'm your girlfriend" said Alice, her fashion designer attitude kicking in.

"She is probably going to be the best one today" said Rosalie, stating it like a fact instead of an opinion, which we all agreed with.

"So, what do you think Edward? Is she something you could work with?" asked Rosalie, obviously not getting the two ways that could be taken.

Apparently neither did the other two girls, because they just backed up the question.

"I'm sure, Eddie-boy over there could always find some way to work with her" said Emmett, wolf whistling after wards along with Jasper.

Realization hit on the girls' faces and they just blushed and looked away.

We went through the five girls and none of them were good enough, and that was when we were finally on Tori's turn.

"Okay, Tori, while we are here let's work on that knew song you wrote a few days ago, is that okay?" asked producer, changing the disc from the list of songs the other five were given to sing before they each left in a huff after not getting into the band.

"That's fine, I've wanted to show my cousin what I've been doing for awhile" said Tori, playfully sticking her tongue out at Bella.

Bella giggled and returned the gesture to her.

"Okay, let's just do recordings until we get what we want" said the producer, starting the music to a country song.

"Oh this is something I could get used to" said Jasper; he always had this thing for southern/ country music and also something for rock music.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights,_

_See the part the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Let's escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to _

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to fell_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes,_

_Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting _

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone _

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to _

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh_

_We were bother young when I first saw you_

"Good job, that was a perfect take for today, so let's come back tomorrow and do another to see if it gets any better" said the producer.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do for my audition for the band, Bella-roo?" asked Tori, smirking at our faces, at least I think that was what she was smirking at.

"I guess you could sing one of the songs the others did? Um… you choose one the list is on the music stand" replied Bella.

Tori looked down at the music stand in front of the microphone.

"Okay, Bella do you have any suggestions? Considering you know what I like to sing and what I will refuse?" said Tori, looking at us.

Hold on, did she say that she will refuse to sing a song? That was a new one; most people will just sing whatever is stuck in front of their faces.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys about what songs Tori likes to sing and also things that she refuses to do. You see, Tori absolutely hates cussing and if there is a song that has cussing that she has to sing, she looks at other options. Once a company was getting upset because she was actually refusing songs they were telling her to sing, that they just made all her songs none stop cussing. That was the last time that company's name was every mentioned in the music industry, and let's leaving it at that" said Bella.

"It wasn't that bad cousin; I just got the entire company to shut down completely. It wasn't hard either, because they were already in a bad place when I wasn't singing for them while I was joined" said Tori, through the mic.

"So, she has standards that she puts songs to, and when was the last time they changed? Yesterday?" asked Jasper, testing to see if she had the normal pop-star diva standards.

"No, they have never changed since I was 8-years-old, thank you very much. Also, trust me; I'm not one of those stupid blondes or red-heads that was in here early. Those people are asking for nothing but to be a one-hit wonder and then go down the drain, only to get into the spot light when they get sent to jail for prostitution" said Tori, looking Jasper straight in the eye, smiling the entire time.

This had us laughing, and sending us to tears as headlines started appearing in our minds. Then, Bella got over it quickly, but was still giggling. She took out a CD, and put it in place of the one before.

"Okay, you have the lyrics to the song Hot right?" asked Bella.

"Yup, I knew you were going to pick that one cuz" said Tori, smiling.

_Ah, ah ah_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_

_I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_

_You make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to be baby, baby_

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places you've never been_

_And I can make you say everything that you've never said_

_And I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in, you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_

_You make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_Kiss me gently _

_Always I know_

_Hold me, love me_

_Don't ever go _

_Ooh, yeah yeah_

_You make me so hot_

_You make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You make me so hot_

_You make me wanna drop _

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream _

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good_

"So, how was that?" asked Tori.

"The best, you're in" said Alice and Rosalie.

"Okay, now, what about the guys?" she asked looking at Emmett, Jasper, and I.

We formed a little huddle after Emmett told her to hold on one minute.

"So, she is either in or we try, and fail miserably at finding someone better?" said Jasper.

"She's in, we aren't going to find anyone better than her" said Emmett.

"She' in, I can't think of anyone better" I finally said.

We broke the huddle, and Emmett declared our choice.

"YOU'RE IN TWILIGHT, LIL' SIS" shouted/ yelled Emmett as Tori came through the recording room's door.

Emmett pulled an unsuspecting Tori into a famous McCarty bear hug.

"Thanks, big brother bear, but really can you put me down?" asked Tori, noticing she was a foot and a half off the ground.

"Hmm… big brother bear, I like that. You call me that from now on and you're now my adopted little sister, okay? If anything happens, you tell your big brother Emmett, and he'll make it all better" said Emmett, putting Tori down.

"Okay, but I think I can take care of myself. I have been for the past 18 years already" said Tori, grabbing an apple off the table and rubbing it off on her shirt before taking a bite.

Did she just say she had been taking care of herself for the past 18 YEARS?


End file.
